Summer Time
by Whitetigerlovers
Summary: Four young lads are on their summer break. As they are at the beach house something goes terrible wrong. Two of the lads aren't even human and they are living a lie because of a deal. They have to protect Adam Gilbert and William Hunt from Klaus. But as they are protecting the young boys, they fall deeply in love with them.


**AN: Hey everyone! Got a new story!**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter 1

No one's P.O.V

It is a bright sunny day on June 9th. The birds a singin' and havin' fun in the sky. The boys of Tiger High School is having a great summer at Adam's parents beach house. All four boys had their days all planned out for the summer. Their parents don't really care what they do or who they are with. They just care for their money.

Adam, Damon, Elijah, and Will are walking down to the beach to swim in the ocean and surf on the waves. What Adam Will didn't know is that Damon and Elijah are vampires. Damon always wears a rare ring on the index finger on his right hand and Elijah wears a silver chain that has a dragon holding a oxyn jem. They wear them because it protects them from the sun.

Adam and Will was the first to arrive to the beach as Damon and Elijah was slowly making their way down there. Adam took out his towel from the beach bag, set it on the ground then took out a unbrellia and stuck it in the over the towel. Will also did the same thing as Adam but then took out a Dr. Pepper from the cooler after he finished setting up his towel. Will sat down on his towel and started to drink soda as he gazed out over the ocean.

Damon and Elijah finally got down to the beach. Damon went to the beach bag near Adam, got his and Elijah's towel and put their towel's beside Will's towel. Damon forgot to put umbrella's in the beach bag for him and Elijah. Damon was mad at himself but quickly forgot about it as he sees Adam heading toward the water. Adam is wearing blue swimming trunks with no shirt. Damon couldn't help but stare.

"Helloooo?" Elijah waved his hand in front of Damon's face , then followed his gaze. When Elijah looked back Damon was gone, and walking down to Adam.

"Adam!" Damon called, making Adam pause, he turned to Damon.

"What do you want, Damon?" Adam asked smiling while staring at Damon's lips.

Damon held up sunscreen. Adam sighed, imaging Damon rubbing it all over his body.

"I can get your back if you want." Damon said closer this time.

"S-sure." Adam shuttered.

Adam and Damon went over to Adam's towel. Adam got down on his stomach as Damon put his legs on either side of Adam's and sat on Adam's bum. Adam bit his lip to keep any unessisary sounds to come out. Elijah watched from afar. Adam gasped when the cold sunscreen met his back.

"Sorry." Damon said flashing a smile that Adam didn't see.

Elijah tore his gaze from the lovebirds and looked at Will.

"Wanna surf?" Elijah asked.

Will shrugged and shood up.

Adam wanted to die. Damon was doing all of this on purpose, his hands slid up and down his back.

Adam's P.O.V

Damon's hands on my back felt so good and right. His hands slid down the middle of my back until it hit this one spot. I couldn't hold back anymore, I let out a moan. Damon shifted and I was afraid.

"Enjoying this?" Damon whispered in my ear before getting up. I got up and ran for the water. I jumped into the ocean and just started to swim around.

No Ones P.O.V

Elijah and Will got their boards and went to the ocean. Will got on his board and swam out from the shore. Elijah watched Will go out to sea on his board. Elijah liked the way Will's shoulder muscles move as he used his arms. Elijah got an his board and swam out to Will to float beside him. There was a tide coming their way, so they swam straight ahead.

Damon's P.O.V

Adam's back was so soft and smooth. They way his back felt under my hands was too good to be true. When Adam moaned it sounded like music to my ears. I know that I'm falling in love with him hard. But what if he finds out what I am. I'll be a monster in his eyes. I want to protect him with my life and for him to be my mate. I don't want him to be a monster like me. I want him to be happy.

No Ones P.O.V

Adam was swimming back to the beach when suddenly his foot got caught in something. Its pulling him under the water. He tried to scream but only more water came into his throat and cutting off air supplies. He saw a bright light as he was closing his eyes hoping that Damon would save him.

Will's P.O.V

Ridein' the waves with Elijah is the greatest thing in the world right now. I was enjoying the waves until I heard something. I waited for the waves to die down to ask Elijah about it.

"Hey! Elijah, when you were surfing, did you hear something?" I asked him.

I looked behind me to see his face but it seems that he is staring at something. I followed his line of vision to realize he is staring at me. He looks up into my eyes and that's when I heard it again. I look all around for the sound but couldn't find it.

"Yes I did hear something." Elijah said as he came closer to float beside me.

"What do you think it was?" I asked, out of breath from surfing and laughing too much.

"Will, where is Adam?" Elijah asked with fear written on his face.

I look over to the beach with fear that Adam wasn't there and he wasn't but Damon is. He's pacing, like he is thinking about something.

The thing that I heard earlier was a scream, Adam's scream. Adam is in trouble and I don't know where he is.

Elijah's P.O.V

I could see the fear on Will's face as he's looking for his best friend.

"Will, we need to swim back to the shore and see is Damon has seen him in the last hour. Ok?" I said.

Will nodded and going to the beaches shore.

After a few minutes, we finally got to shore and put our boards down.

"Damon, where is Adam?" Will asks as he's walking to Damon.

"I don't know.?" Damon said still pacing.

Suddenly he gasped and ran for th water.

Damon's P.O.V

I am so scared. I don't know where Adam is and I love him so much. I tried to protect him but it seems that fate is trying to keep me away from him. He's Elena's distant cousin. I have to find him as quickly as possible. I have to save him. The salt water sting's my eyes. I dive under the water trying to see if I can find him. Hang on Adam, just hang in there. I'm coming for you.

Adam's P.O.V

All I can see is this bright light. I feel like I'm floating in a sea of clouds. My body feels numb and I can't move. My head feels heavy like a hot air balloon. My heart feels funny and its beating so slow. Its trying so hard to not give up but with no air its slowly fading away. It sounds like thump... thump... thump... thump. Slowly fading from the world.

Will's P.O.V

The look on Damon's face was not what I thought. He looked so sad, scared, guilty, and angry. His eyes held more emotion than his face.

"Will. How about we help Damon find Adam?" Elijah asks me.

"Let's go then." I say as I am rushing to the water.

Damon's P.O.V

My lungs screamed at me. Vampires might be dead but we do need air. I gasped for air as my head broke the surface.

"Found him?!" Someone asked.

"No!" I shouted looking around.

I dove back under the water and- There! Adam's hair, whipping around in the water like (color of Adam's hair) seaweed.

He was lifeless under the water, floating around with the seaweed. I swam as fast as I could to him. I went under water to him to get him on my back but I noticed something on his right foot. I went closer to it to find it was seaweed wrapped around his foot. I grabbed it and broke the seaweed. Adam was now floating up to the surface of the water. I also swam up. I was breathing hard as I grabbed Adam and started swimming back to shore.

Elijah's P.O.V

I looked around on the surface of the water from my board to see if I can find Adam floating a long. I don't see him. So, I look toward the shore to Damon making his way to it with someone on his back. Damon found Adam! Adam is going to be ok. I have to tell Will.

I look behind me to see. Will is coming toward me. It seems that he just came back from searching that small island not too far from the beach.

"Will, there's something you need to know." I said as he is making his way towards me.

"What is it, Elijah? Is it about Adam?" He said as he was breathing hard from calling out for Adam.

You can see the fear, hope, and worry in his eyes.

"Yes. It's about Adam. Damon found him." I said a little shakily.

Will cried out.

Will's P.O.V

I didn't find anything on the island, so I went back on the waters.

I see Elijah in the distance and I started to go toward him.

"Will, there's something you need to know." Elijah as he is looking at me.

I'm worried about what he's going to say. Is it about Adam or something else.

"What is it, Elijah? Is it about Adam?" I said breathing hard from calling out for Adam.

I am afraid, worried, and a little happy.

Elijah looks so tired and scared as he looks me in the eyes.

"Yes. It's about Adam. Damon found him." Elijah says to me a little shakily.

I cried out.

"Will, please calm down. We need to hurry back to the beach and see if Adam is alright. Ok?" He said to me worried and we headed back .

Damon's P.O.V

I finally make it to the beaches shore with Adam.

I put him on the ground and press my head to his chest to see if his heart is beating and it is but just barely thou.

I can't lose him, not now.

I started doing CPR on him. Careful enough not to break all his ribs. After a few minutes, I bit my wrist and sucked some of my blood into my mouth making sure it was flowing before pressing my lips to his mouth.

I pushed the blood into his mouth with the help of my tongue. I made sure he swallowed it.

Then I closed his mouth and layed my head on his chest to see if I could hear the blood helping him. The blood was working slowly but surely throughout his entire body.

I don't want him to be monster like me. I don't want him to become a vampire. But I had to.

There is no way to save him because his heart is barely even hanging on and there is too much water in his lungs and throat to get out.

I leaned back from his chest and I heard his heart stop beating.

He died.

* * *

**AN: Adam: 16, family is rich, he's shy, and secretly likes Damon but Will teases him about it. Will: 16, family is half rich, he's the shy-cool type,and secretly likes Elijah but no one knows. Elijah teases Damon because he likes Adam. Elijah's daylight necklace is for Will. Here's their full names: Adam Ray Gilbert and Will Nichol Hunt. Adam's hair is like brown/black.**

_W: Another good story._

_M: Well, it is but it took you almost 5 months to put it up!_

_S: She's been busy._

_M: I know._

_J: What are u guys talking about?_

_K: The new story she put up._

_J: Oh that._

_B: It's sad._

_W: I know. When I was writing the part were Adam dies, I was crying._

_Then everyone starts crying._

**AN: Chapter 2 is written and will be put up some time later. I'm writing Chapter 3 now. Bye everyone! ;)**


End file.
